Falling Flowers
by Blue Fairy2
Summary: Yet another fanfic about S+S


Falling Flowers  
  
Sakura sank down onto the couch, it had been an exhausting day. First her alarm clock hadn't gone off making her late, not that she usually wasn't, but this particular morning she had wanted to be there on time. Tomoyo was trying out for a singing choir that morning. Sakura knew how important is was for Tomoyo for her to be there. Not only was she late for school, but when she got there, she remembered in a flash that she still had 2 pages of homework to do in math, that she hadn't even started. To make things even worse rain started pouring down, and by the time detention was over, the rain was coming down in sheets. Sakura walked home slowly, despite the rain.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted. Sakura turned around. Her emerald eyes sparkled. Sakura stopped walking, and let Syaoran catch up with her.  
  
"Erm, you dropped this," Syaoran said, beginning to look a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Thanks." Sakura really didn't care that her new hair ribbon had fallen out, but she was touched that Syaoran went through all that trouble just to return it.  
  
"Well, um it was nothing. I'd better go, you know, homework.." Syaoran trailed off.  
  
"You can come over to my house if you want, to warm up, you look cold. And besides," Sakura added before Syaoran could protest, "my house is a lot closer." Syaoran in fact was soaked to the bone, and was very grateful for the invitation.  
  
Meilin watched from a distance. It wasn't fair, how come Syaoran was walking home with Sakura? She knew deep down that Sakura and Syaoran were perfect for eachother, but she refused to admit it.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Syaoran and Sakura were sitting in a warm kitchen sipping some of Syaoran's killer hot chocolate. Syaoran refused to look, but he could swear that he felt sakura's gaze on him the whole time. He drank the hot chocolate remarkably quickly, and burned his tongue.  
  
"So," he said uncomfortably, "we should probably do homework."  
  
"Ok," Sakura said, as long as you help me with math, I'll help you with japenese if you want.  
  
Getting out their math books syaoran chanced a look at Sakura. God she was so beautiful. Sakura looked at him, and he quickly turned away attempting to hide the reddness spreading rapidly on his face. "So, uhh what do you need help with," Syaoran asked.  
  
"Everything, you know how hopeless I am at math."  
  
Syaoran sighed, he didn't bother yelling Sakura how difficult it would be to explain everything they had learned in class since the last time he helped her...  
  
Three hours and 100 numbers later, the math problems were forgotten and Syaoran and Sakura were busy laughing, and eating Syaorans delicious homemade fudge. They spent the time instead by laughing over old memories and new memories, they had so many to laugh over.  
  
Sometime around 8 o'clock sakura noticed that it was hailing outside. "you can't go outside in this weather Syaoran-kun," Sakura noted, "you can stay here until it lets up." Syaoran to his surprise didn't mind at all. By 11 the hail if anything had gotten worse, but by then neither of them were even thinking about going home. They settled down on the couch to watch a movie. Once they found a movie that they agreed on (which wasn't easy due to the fact that Syaoran wanted an action flick and Sakura wanted a romantic one) Syaoran made popcorn, and by the end both Sakura and Syaoran were asleep with Sakura's head on his shoulder.  
  
Syaoran woke up first at 9 in the morning. He sat there for a moment without realizing where he was, or why he wasn't at home. It soon came back to him, and he got up suddenly. Unfortunately for sakura her head was still on his shoulder and she was woken up rather nastily. "Good Morning Syaoran-kun" she said still rather stunned.  
  
"you're going to be late for school again" teased Syaoran who was already dressed.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura quickly glanced at the clock. "NINE O'CLOCK!" Sakura nearly screamed. She bolted up ran upstairs and came down 3 minutes later looking ruffled and rather rushed, but dressed and ready to go.  
  
Completely by chance Sakura caught a glimpse of outside. "Syaoran!"  
  
"Hehe, you know I just couldn't resist"  
  
Outside the ground was completely immersed in a foot of hail, there was no way that there would be any school today. "Well, now that we have plenty of time, why don't I make breakfast," suggested Sakura.  
  
"No," said Syaoran, "there is no possible way that I would ever eat your cooking, I'll make breakfast."  
  
"Thank you Syaoran-kun," squeeled Sakura.  
  
Syaoran wondering how on earth sakura managed to be so cheerful even when he had just said her cooking was bad and dismissed it as another unknown fact. He set to work and not feeling in a particularly active mood decided to settle for pancakes which cooked fast and were easy to make.  
  
Syaoran stopped with his plate of pancakes just outside of the dining room and then stopped. Sakura, meaning to make the table nicer, had put an absurd bouquette of oversised flowers on the table. Those might have looked nice had they all fit inside of the vase, but alas either they were too large, or else the vase was too small. In any case not all of the flowers fit so Sakura had placed some of the extras on the table in the most unflattering way. Now there was barely enough room for the platter of pancakes, the table was so completely covored with flo. Not only that but sakura had forgotten that the stems were still wet, and large wet spots on the table accented the ridiculous table.  
  
Syaoran barely managing not to laugh choked out "they look nice" before he had to excuse himself urgently. Once in the bathroom Syaoran laughed until tears came to his eyes. he hastily wiped them away and returned to the dining room, where he concentreated on spearing a pancake half because he was hungary half because he knew he couyldn't meet sakura's eyes without laughing.  
  
"I tried to make the table nice," Sakura began uncertainly, she still wasn't sure if Syaoran liked the table or not. "The flowers are fresh, I got them from the flowery card..." Sakura trailed off. Syaoran was laughing again. "What's wrong?" Sakura felt a bit hurt, she had gone through a lot of trouble.  
  
"Umm, nothing, they're, er nice," Syaoran lied quickly. "I was laughing at something else, uhh I heard this great joke yesterday..." Somehow he managed to get through breakfast without sakura realizing that he was laughing at her flowers.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura passed the morning rather lazilly, Sakura prefered to sleep until 11 despite Syaorans warnings about eating before sleeping. Syaoran practiced his martial arts, but only half heartedly. He wished Sakura was awake, and glanced over at her sleeping figure. He didn't notice that he was staring at her until she opened her eyes and he was looking right at them.  
  
"Er..." he said, "you should probably get up, it's already one in the afternoon."  
  
"Thanks Syao-kun," muttered Sakura, "I had a really good rest. I wonder what Toya would say if he was here."  
  
"Toya?" Syaoran hadn't even thought of him.  
  
"Yeah, luckily he's out for another three days," commented Sakura. "he went to England" she added.  
  
"Just us two then," Syaoran grinned happily 


End file.
